Andy Flower
| birth_place = Cape Town, Cape Province, South Africa | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | nickname = Petals; Flower Power (along with brother Grant) | role = Wicket-keeper, England coach | international = true | testdebutdate = 18 October | testdebutyear = 1992 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 6 | lasttestdate = 16 November | lasttestyear = 2002 | lasttestagainst = Pakistan | odidebutdate = 23 February | odidebutyear = 1992 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 20 | lastodidate = 15 March | lastodiyear = 2003 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | odishirt = | club1 = Essex | year1 = 2002–2006 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = MCC | year2 = 1996–2005 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = South Australia | year3 = 2003/04 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Mashonaland | year4 = 1993/94-2002/03 | clubnumber4 = | | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 63 | runs1 = 4794 | bat avg1 = 51.54 | 100s/50s1 = 12/27 | top score1 = 232* | deliveries1 = 3 | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 151/9 | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 213 | runs2 = 6786 | bat avg2 = 35.34 | 100s/50s2 = 4/55 | top score2 = 145 | deliveries2 = 30 | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 141/32 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 223 | runs3 = 16379 | bat avg3 = 54.05 | 100s/50s3 = 49/75 | top score3 = 271* | deliveries3 = 629 | wickets3 = 7 | bowl avg3 = 38.57 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/1 | catches/stumpings3 = 361/21 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 380 | runs4 = 12511 | bat avg4 = 38.97 | 100s/50s4 = 12/97 | top score4 = 145 | deliveries4 = 132 | wickets4 = 1 | bowl avg4 = 103.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 1/21 | catches/stumpings4 = 254/48 | date = 13 November | year = 2007 | source = http://content-uk.cricinfo.com/zimbabwe/content/player/55427.html Cricinfo }} Andrew "Andy" Flower OBE (born 28 April 1968) is a former international cricketer for Zimbabwe and is currently the England coach. Playing career Flower was born in Cape Town, South Africa, and played from his high school days at Vainona High School, Harare, through to most of his career alongside his younger brother Grant Flower. He is considered to be one of the best wicket-keeper batsmen, alongside players such as Australian Adam Gilchrist. Flower made his international debut in a One Day International against Sri Lanka at New Plymouth, New Zealand, in the 1992 Cricket World Cup. He was Zimbabwe's wicket-keeper for more than 10 years and statistically by far the finest batsman the country has fielded. A good player of spin, he made 550 runs in a Test series against India in 2000/01. This tally came in just four innings and he was only dismissed twice. He is one of the few players to score a century on ODI debut. Towards the end of his career, Flower achieved international recognition when he and teammate Henry Olonga wore black armbands during the 2003 Cricket World Cup match against Namibia to protest against Robert Mugabe's policies. He and Olonga released a statement on 10 February, stating in part: This act led to pressure from Zimbabwe's government and Flower's retirement from Zimbabwean cricket. He later played an English county cricket season for Essex and an Australian domestic season for South Australia. Flower played 63 Test matches for Zimbabwe, scoring 4,794 runs at an average of 51.54 and taking 151 catches and 9 stumpings, and 213 One Day Internationals, scoring 6,786 runs at an average of 35.34 and taking 141 catches and 32 stumpings. He holds the Zimbabwean records for the most Test career runs, the highest Test batting average, and most ODI career runs. He is the only Zimbabwean in the ICC's Top 100 All-time Test Batting rankings at number 31 (November 2013), putting him in the company of Brian Lara (ranked 23), Sachin Tendulkar (29), Steve Waugh (equal 31 with Flower on 895 points) and Rahul Dravid (33). His aggregate score of 341 in the first Test against South Africa in 2001 is the second highest ever by a batsman on the losing side. External links * Statement of Andrew Flower and Henry Olonga * Hope for Children * Factor 50 Category:Zimbabwean cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1968 birthsCategory:Living people